Akatsuki have the trouble
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /author yang kaga tahu mau nulis apa/ Akatsuki mendapatkan masalah, bukan masalah yang biasa, tapi menyangkut sesuatu yang bikin mereka gawat! masalah apakah itu? /Author masih pemula di fandom ini mohon bimbingannya ya sempai-sempai/ RnR.


chalice : para sempai-sempai, tolong bimbinganna ke chalice07 yang masih pemula di Fandom naruto ini, jadi mohon maafkan saya apalagi humornya kurang terasa... Saya lagi kehilangan 'humor sense' saya... dan saya kurang berbakat dalam menulis humor *nangis dengan gajenya*

Chaline : Lets begin this story, no banyak curcol (bahasa inggrisnya salah woy *chalice di lempar buku*

Disclaimer : Naruto punya sayaaaa XD *Di tendang massa dan pembuatnya* ralat, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto (namanya susah amat di tulis =.='' *chalice di lempar pulpen sama tinta*

Warning : Muahahahaha! yang pasti nih Fic GAJE! HUMOR KAGA TERASA! kalau ada juga super GARING! ANEH! authornya maksa banget, kaga jelas apa maksudnya author, OOC, maybe OC nyasar disini, bagi yang suka ngelihat Chalice di fandom lain pasti tahu saya si Ratu TYPO (?)! tulisan chalice tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay, pada alay yang di sengajakan, dan- *chalice di gampar Reader karena banyak bacot*

#abaikan saja chalice yang banyak bacot.

Note : jika ada kesalahan karakter atau apa di fic ini mohon maafkan chalice *membungkuk*

~Happy Reading~

* * *

pada pagi hari nan damai di kediaman Akatsuki, ah tidak damai deh, soalnya rata-rata para Akatsuki kan edan semua *chalice di hajar Akatsuki*

baiklah disini chalice melaporkan di kediaman Akatsuki (lu kata iini berita?)

* * *

-di dalam kediaman akatsuki-

"WOY, siapa yang ngambil duit gue!" teriak Kakuzu, si balsteran Ninja-Arab (hah?!)

"Siapa yang ngehancurin My origami?!" teriak si Konan, ratu para Kertas (?).

"Uwaaah, siapa yang mencabut satu tindikanku!" terdengar suara teriakan si Piercing maniak, Pain eh atau Pein? tau ah terang (?).

"ikan gue! siapa yang makan my lopely fishie!" teriak si Hiu jadi-jadian, Kisame *chalice di cincang kisame*

"Petasan gue, un! siapa yang makan Petasan gue, un!" teriak DEidara.

Woy, deidara! Petasan tuh dimana-mana bukan buat dimakan tapi di maenin!

"oh salah ya" ucap Deidara bego.

ya iyalah , BEGO! (chalice di seret kakaknya karena ngomong kasar)

back to story...

"siapa yang ngebawa kabur my precious Petasan, un?!" teriak banci taman lawang tersesat di akatsuki, Deidara *chalice di lempar petasan berbentuk laba-laba* sambil lari-lari.

"Krim keriput gua ada yang bawa kabur, huweee mami, kalau begini saya kaga bisa kelihatan muda (?)." teriak itachi sambil nangis plus OOC.

astaga... saya salah ngetik... masa ngetik Itachi jadi kaya gini... *Sweadropped

"KRIM KERIPUT GUA SIAPA YANG MAKE SAMPAI-SAMPAI HABIS BEGINI!" teriak Itachi dengan muka sesangar-sangarnya sambil nunjukkin botol krim keriputnya yang habis dengan GaJe nya *chalice di tendang*

"Boneka berbie gua hilang, boneka chucky gue hilang, boneka voodo yang gue pakai buat nyantet Orochimaru (hah!?) hilang, semua boneka Dora gue hilang, siapa yang mencurinya sungguh terlalu!" ucap Sasori sambil nangis bombay sambil joget-joget dangdut *chalice di lempar boneka kayu yang super besar*

"Dimana-dimana-dimana~ dimana-dimana~ Pohon toge dan jengkol ku~" ucap Zetsu sambil nyanyiin lagu Ayu tek-tek sambil joget-joget disco

AAAAH! TOLOOONG! ZETSU SUDAH SIAP-SIAP NGEBUNUH CHALICE KARENA NGEBUATNYA OOC! *ngacir*

Reader : berisik lu, thor =.=''

back to story.

"Peci gua kemana? kalau kaga ada peci itu gua kaga bisa berdoa ke dewa jashin nih! (?)" ucap Hidan sambil nyari-nyari Pecinya yang ada gambarnya Hidan lagi meluk cayang dengan Patung dewa jashin (?).

karena semuanya sama-sama kehilangan barang, dan cuman 1 orang yang tidak kehilangan barang maka mereka menatap Tobi yang kebetulan keasyikan jalan.

"ada apa? kenapa semuanya melihat Tobi?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

KYAAAAAAA! TOBI LUCU BANGET XD *di lempar beton karena berisik*

"apa kau yang ngambil barang kesayangan kami?" tanya mereka dengan tatapan menusuk hatiku *chalice di lempar ke laut merah* ralat, tatapan menusuk bak pisau bedah (?).

"EKH?! Tobi tidak mencuri barang-barang kalian, Tobi anak Baek! rajin menabung, Rajin berdoa di dewa jashin, Tobi kaga suka mencuri, Tobi anak penurut!" ucap Tobi.

semuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan "masa?"

"beneran!" teriak Tobi.

"Ciyus? enelan? miapah?" tanya Pein alay.

"Ciyus! enelan! mi ketek Sasuke (?)" ucap Tobi bak polos.

ehem... saatnya chalice... NGACIIIIR! TOLONG! SAYA MAU DI CHIDORI SAMA KEPALA AYAM! *chalice kena chidori*

"Tidak percaya, kembalikan duit gua!" teriak Kakuzu si Arab nyasar di akatsuki *chalice di hajar warga arab*

"Beneran! Tobi kan anak Baek! tidak suka mencuri!" teriak Tobi.

"masa?" ucap para Aktsuki.

"beneran, masa kaga ada yang percaya Tobi si anak baik! hueweeeeeeee!" tangis Tobi sampai-sampai terdengar sampai penjuru konoha *lebay terdektesi*

* * *

-di konoha, ruang hokage ke 5-

Tsunade mendengar tangisan Tobi.

"kasihan sekali anak yang menangis itu, menyentuh hatiku" ucap Tsunade sambil menangis disco.

"bener, kak" ucap siapa saya lupa yang pasti suka ngebawa babi.

akhirnya ruang hokage banjir karena Tsunade dan yang suka bawa babi nangis karena ngedengar suara Tobi yang menangis merasa iba.

ck...ck...

* * *

-back to akatsuki-

"HUWEEEE! TOBI ANAK BAEK! TIDAK SUKA MENCURI!" tangis Tobi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

oh... kasihan sekali Tobi... tenang nak, tenang, biar chalice-neesan bantu mencari pelakunya.

"Aku yang mengambilnya" terdengar sebuah suara yang menganggetkan mereka.

semuanya menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menampakan seseorang yang bernama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHALICE07!

"Kau yang ternyata mengambilnya!" teriak koor akatsuki.

"yap~" ucap Chalice dengan kepala yang banyak lope-lope berjatuhan.

"kembalikan duit/origami/ anting/ petasan/ pohon toge dan jengkol/ ikan/ peci/ boneka gue!" teriak para akatsuki secara koor (kecuali Tobi yang masih rengek-rengek nangis)

"Ada syaratnya~" ucap Chalice sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa itu!" teriak para akatsuki geram.

Chalice hanya bersmirk-ria .

"Syaratnya adalah..." ucap Chalice ngegantung.

para Akatsuki menunggu dengan deg-deggan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mencari barang-barang kalian yang kusembunyikan" ucap Chalice dengan gaya manis dibuat-buat.

GUBRAK!

semua akatsuki bergubrak-ria.

gimana kaga pada gubrak?! dikiranya itu syaratnya super susah yang dimulai kaya : mencuri balon anak-anak (?), nyuri sempak nona tsunade (?), Menculik 'pasangan yaoi' nya Sasuke, maling CD dan branya warga sekampung (?),

"sekarang nih nyarinya?" tanya Kisame.

"kaga, tahun depan"

"oh"

"ya iyalah sekarang! barang kalian ada namanya, Pein punyamu ada di rumah mpok Tsunade, Konan ada di rumah Jiraiya-jiisan, Itachi ada di rumah SAsuke, Kisame ada di rumah eh salah ada di kolam rumah Hyugga (sejak kapan Rumah Hyugga ada kolam?!), Zetsu ada di rumah ini, Deidara ada di Mansion OCku!, Hidan ada di musholla! dan Tobi ada di taman!, Sasori mencari di Rumah neneknya, Kakuzu di sungai dan tidak ada yang PROTES,! ." ucap Chalice dan ngeluarin cambuk kuda (?).

Akhirnya semuanya ngacir mencari

* * *

~PEIN SIDE~

Pein mencari-cari di rumah Mpok Tsunade yang untungnya mpok tsunade belum balik dari tempat judi.

dia mencari di mulai dari :

1. di dalam bak mandi -nihil-

2. di dalam toilet -nihil- (astajim 0_o)

3. di dalam buku -nihil-

4. di dalam laci kerja -nihil-

5. di dalam dompet -nihil- (mau maling ya? *chalice di tabok*)

6. di dalam laci penuh CD wanita -ketemu, pierchingnya nyangkut di salah satu CD-

"YEIIIIY! KETEMU!" teriak Pein sambil megang tuh CD.

GREEK!

persamaan dengan itu, Mbak Tsunade datang dan melihat Pein lagi megang CDnya.

"a..." Mbak Tsunade hanya diam tanpa kata-kata dengan muka memerah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA YANG MESUM!" teriak Tsunade dan melempar Pein dari lantai 3 sampai lantai 1 (?)

nasib Pein?

di lantai paling dasar.

Pein nasibnya babak belur karena jatuh dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1

"Hahahaha... ketemu" ucap Pein sambil meluk Pierchingnya dengan sangat Hot!(?).

* * *

~Konan Side~

Konan udah di dalam rumah si kakek mesum *chalice di lempar kunai*

"Aduh... masa saya musti nyari ini di rumah si kakek mesum itu" ucap Konan sambil ngebongkar-bongkar Laci.

"hmm? apa ini?" ucap Konan dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

"UWAAAH! my lopely origami!" teriak Konan sambi meluk origaminya dengan sayang.

GRREK!

pada saat itu juga Jiraiya datang dan melihat Konan.

"glek!" ucap Konan dengan muka ketakutan.

"waaah, ada nona cantik disini, ayu kita main~" ucap Jiraya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Konan yang melihatnya hanya menampilkan wajah takut (what? Konan takut? AMAZING *Di tendang*)

dan saat jiraya sudah sangat-sangat-sangat dekat dengan Konan...

"KYAAAAAAAA! MESUM!" teriak Konan dan ngehajar Jiraya.

BAK! BUG! DUAK! DUAK! BUUUG! PLAK!PLAK!

Konan segera keluar dari rumah si kakek-kakek mesum tersebut.

nasib Jiraya?

nyahahahaha! udah mati! *chalice kena hujan katak (?)* ralat... sudah sekarat.

* * *

~Itachi Side~

Itachi sudah di depan rumah sasuke, saatnya dia membukakan pintu dan mendengar suara yang membuatnya kaget.

"Akh! sakit!" terdengar suara Naruto.

'wth?! itu suara Si bocah berkumis kan? *chalice kena saringgan*' batin Itachi kaget.

"ah, maaf..." terdengar suara Sasuke.

"pelan-pelan... sakit tahu..." terdengar suara naruto.

Itachi hanya semakin cengo secengonya.

'adik gue ngapain tuh bocah berkumis sampai kaya begitu!' batin Itachi dengan pikiran macem-macem.

"AKH! S,SAkit... dasar pantat ayam!" hardik Naruto.

"sorry, kaga sengaja" ucap Sasuke.

Itachi yang sudah dalam pikiran 'hentai mode : on' akhirnya ngedobrak tuh pintu buat ngelihat kebenaran bahwa adiknya bukan lah Gay.

DUAK!

pas Itachi ngelihat sesuatu yang membuatnya cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto lagi acara pijat-memijat dengan krim anti-keriput punya Itachi yang dikira buat memijat.

"lho, Kakak. ngapain kesini?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi memijat Naruto.

Sasuke yang kaga sengaja memijatnya dengan kencang sehingga ngebuat naruto komplain.

"WOY! pantat ayam! jangan keras-keras napa!" protes Naruto.

"oh, sorry kumis kucing" ucap Sasuke " memang ngapain Nii-san disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"apa kalian lihat Krim anti keriput ku kaga? soalnya kata author dia nyembunyiin disini" ucap Itachi.

"oh, ini ada" ucap Sasuke sambil nyerahin kotak Krim anti-keriput punya itachi yang udah di pakainya.

"hohohohoho, terimakasih my lopely-lopely Brother~" ucap Itachi sambil menerimanya dengan kedipan mata ke Sasuke yang ngebuat Sasuke muntah-muntah.

* * *

~Kisame Side~

di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga sangat lah damai.

sangat damai.

sangat damai.

sangat damai.

sangat da-

Reader :kelamaan woy!

oke,oke saya khilaf (?).

sangat damai tetapi kedamain tersebut di ganggu dengan manusia setengah Hiu *chalice di cincag*

BYUR!

terdengar suara sesuatu nyebur ke kolam keluarga Hyuuga.

semua warga (?) Hyuuga segera ke lokasi.

dan disana mereka melihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mahluk jadi-jadian sedang memangsa ikan-ikan mereka dengan cara sangar.

pada akhirnya warga Hyuuga segera mengamankannya ke Polisi (?) agar ngebawa tuh mahluk ke kebun binatang.

dan akhirnya si Mahluk setengah Hiu tersebut alias Kisame di bawa ke kebun binatang,

hohohohoho... poor Kisame~ *di cincang*

* * *

~Zetsu Side~

"kau tahu kita musti mencarinya dimana , putih?"

"tidak, hitam"

"bagaimana kalau carinya di kamar, putih"

"kaga, di kamar mandi, Hitam"

"kamar, putih"

"kamar mandi, hitam"

"kamar!"

"kamar mandi!"

"kamar!"

"kamar mandi!"

"cucian piring, putih"

"Laundry, hitam" #kok jadi GaJE?!

pada akhirnya Zetsu terus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

ck...ck...autis,autis *Di tendang*

* * *

~Deidara Side~

nyahahahaha! saatnya Deidara masuk ke Rumah OCku yang belakangnya bermarga Kurogane~ (yang pernah ngebaca GC New Member pasti tahu siaapa-siapa atau kaga baca di profile saya :p)

matilah kau deidara! hahahhaa! *entah kenapa chalice ada dendam pribadi dengan deidara*

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"permisi, un" ucap Deidara sesopan-sopannya.

CKLEK!

"ya siapa ya?" ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, memakai baju serba hitam.

"ap,apa disini ada petasan yang dibawa kabur chalice, un?" tanya Deidara SANGAT sesopan-sopannya.

"hmm..." kelihatannya gadis itu sedang berpikir "NII-SAN, PETASAN NIH BOCAH KAU BAWA KEMANA?!" teriak gadis.

'bo,bocah!? apaan itu! padahal badannya lebih pendek dibandingku, dan dia lebih mudah dariku, un!' batin Deidara kesal.

terlihat laki-laki berambut hitam dan berbaju putih dan memakai celana hitam datang sambil ngebawa sekardus petasan.

"ini my lopely sister~" ucapnya.

"kaga usah kaya gitu napa, jijik dengernya" ucap gadis itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"UWAAAH! YUNA YOU SO CRUEL TO YOUR LOPELY BIG BORTHER!" teriak lelaki itu sambil nangis ala Tobi (?).

"Aah, bising lu" ucap gadis itu dan mengambil [paksa] kardus itu dari kakaknya.

"Nee-san, kau ngebuat Nii-san nangis lagi tuh!" terlihat gadis berambut berwarna mashmallow, bermata yang tatapannya kosong datang.

"kaga apa lah, salah sendiri cengeng" ucap gadis gothic itu cuek bebek sambil menyerahkan kardus itu ke Deidara.

baru saja Deidara mau mengambilnya tapi di tarik lagi sama gadis gothic itu.

"tapi, ada syaratnya kalau mau saya kembalikan" ucap gadis gothic itu sambil smirk-ria.

"a,apa itu, un?" tanya deidara dengan ketakutan karena sudah ngerasa firasat buruk.

gadis gothic itu langsung menyerahkan kardus itu ke gadis mashmallow itu yang lagi berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang masih nangis.

"Kau harus menjadi korban eksperimen ku~" ucap gadis gothic itu dengan senyum menyeramkan sambil memegang pisau bedah dan golok.

Deidara yang ngelihat gadis itu ngebawa Golok besar, dan pisau bedah mempunyai firasat.

'aku, mau di bedah!?' batinnya.

"ayo sini~ my lopely rabbit~" ucap gadis itu yang entah kenapa udah kaya kesurupan arwah psipokat.

gadis mashmallow itu hanya berdoa agar arwah Deidara bisa tenang disana.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Deidara langsung kabur karena takut di bedah,

yah, syukur-syukur Deidara masih pinter lah, lebih memilih nyawa dibanding petasan.

"yah... dia kabur..." ucap gadis gothic itu sedih.

lalu gadis itu membalikkan badannya ke kakaknya.

"NII-SAN! kau harus menjadi korban eksperimenku! tidak boleb nolak!" teriak gadis itu.

yang di tuju hanya berkeringat dingin dengan muka pucet kaya mayat.

* * *

~Hidan Side~

Hidan sekarang berada di tempat ibadah para penganut dewa jahshin.

dan tentunya dia dapetin Pecinya yang sangat berharga.

sekarang Hidan menjadi ustadnya (?).

"ingat dewa jahshin bawah kita tidak boleh ngebunuh bla,bla,bla" ucap hidan sambil ngoceh-ngoceh GaJed di depan penganut dewa jashin.

umm... para penganut yang ibadahnya di musholla tolong maafkan saya jika anda tersinggung.

saya kan bukan agama demikian jadi saya kaga tahu ada yang kesinggung atau tidak *membungkuk*

* * *

~Kakuzu Side~

si blasteran Ninja-Arab alias Kakuzu pada akhirnya mancing di sungai buat di jual ikannya.

kenapa dia mancing?

soal nya dia nyari-nyari tuh duit kaga ketemu-ketemu akhirnya dia mancing saja

"si Author utang uang sama gua 150.000 Yen!" ucapnya sambil menulis Buku utang.

hiiii! tobat saya! jangan tagihin saya ya! *kabur ke indonesia (memang di indonesia kan?!)

* * *

~Tobi Side~

Tobi yang sudah nyari-nyari di Taman kaga ketemu-ketemu Lollipopnya.

akhirnya dia hanya duduk di ayunan.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA! TOBI KAN ANAK BAEK! KENAPA KAGA KETEMU TUH LOLLIPOP! KAN TOBI BAEK! RAJIN MENABUNG! PATUH PADA ORANG TUA! KAGA SUKA BERBOHONG!" tangis Tobi yang ngebuat ibu-ibu disana luruh hatinya ke Tobi yang unyu-unyu itu.

"kak, ini mau kaga Lollipop saya?" terdengar suara memanggilnya.

Tobi melihat sesosok anak kecil berambut biru kehitaman, bermata perak, berbaju ala kimono, rambut sepanjang punggung (my OC).

Tobi menampilkan wajah bahagia (walau kaga kelihatan sih =.='')

"MAUUU!" teriak Tobi dan menerima Lollipop tersebut.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah berbaik hati ke Tobi anak baik ini!" ucap Tobi dengan happy.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"eh? Gadis kecil itu hilang, mungkin malu kali ya" ucap Tobi dan melanjutkan makan lollipopnya.

uwah! Tobi bodoh atau apa sih! jelas-jelas tuh bocah setan! bukan manusia! malah dibilang pemalu! ck...ck... *chalice di gampar OCnya sendiri*

* * *

~Sasori Side~

Sasori sudah sampai di rumah neneknya.

TOK! TOK!

"NENEK! NENEK!" teriak Sasori udah kaya orang kehilangan neneknya (?).

setelah Sasori nunggu setengah jam buat di bukakan pintunya karena neneknya jalan udah kaya siput #chalice kena lempar Boneka kayu.

"Ah... cucuku Sasori, ada apa?" tanya Neneknya.

SAsori bertampang biasa, lama-lama mukanya berkaca-kaca (?).

"HUWEEEE! NENEK! BONEKA BERBIE SASORI DI CULIK AUTHOR, TERUS,TERUS DI BAWA KESINI, HUWEEE! NENEK TOLONG HUKUM SI AUTHOR SARAP ITU!" rengek Sasori kaya anak umur 5 tahun sambil bertekuk lutut ke neneknya.

sang nenek hanya ngelus-ngelus dada.

'apa dosaku sampai-sampai punya cucu sedeng *chalice kena hajar*' batinnya.

"jadi, ceritanya boneka berbie mu di bawa kabur sama chalice07 begitu?" tanya nenek chiyo.

Sasori angguk-angguk disco (?).

"dan bonekanya taruh di rumah nenek kan?" tanya sang nenek.

Sasori ngangguk-ngagguk.

"oh, ini bonekanya" ucap nenek dan memberikan boneka berbie sasori.

Sasori yang ngelihatnya, matanya udah bling-bling (?).

"MAKUACHI NENEK KU TERCUAYANK!" teriak Sasori Alay sambil meluk-meluk neneknya dengan sayang.

Nenek Chiyo hanya ngelus-ngelus dada.

'sabar, sabar punya cucu gila an edan gini' batinnya.

dan pada akhirnya beberapa Akatsuki berhasil mendapatkan barang kesayangan mereka.

* * *

-di markas akatsuki-

Itachi yang asyik-asyik memakai krim anti keriputnya dengan bahagia dan nge-fly.

Kisame yang sudah pundung karena dikira hewan lepas dari kebun binatang, untungnya teman-temannya berbaik hati menjemputnya dari kebun binatang, kalau kaga ya... you-know-what (?).

Konan yang asyik ngelipat-lipat angsa sampai-sampai kamarnya udah penuh angsa lipatan.

Pein? muahahahaha! saking bahagianya pierchingnya kembali, dia ngemandangin piechingnya non-stop! (gile... =.='')

Sasori yang cium-cium boneka berbienya dengan bahagia.

Tobi yang asyik-asyikkan makan lollipop.

Deidara yang pundung dan masih ketakutan.

Hidan yang udah jadi penganut setia Jashin masih berdoa komat-kamit non-stop (kuat bener, chalice saja 10 menit udah tepar #jangan di tiru ajaran sesat chalice.)

Zetsu yang masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri dari tadi.

Kakuzu yang ngitung duit hasil penjualan ikannya.

Nya~ *gaya kucing (?)* pada akhirnya akatsuki mendapatkan barang mereka kembali dan bahagia selama-lamanya (lu kata ini dongeng apa?!)

"APA NYA DAMAI!" teriak Kisame, Deidara dan Zetsu bersamaan dengan murka dan kesal.

**~OWARI (?)~**

* * *

Chalice : gimana? bagus? jelek? abal? nyiksa banget? GaJe? Garing? endingnya GaJe? kasih tahu yaaa XD

**~MIND TO REVIEW?~**


End file.
